


Handcuffs

by momstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blushing Dean, Bottom Castiel, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moeyy's Awkward Moments Challenge, One Shot, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sam Is So Done, Sexual Humor, This is really awkward for Dean but it's pretty hilarious to me, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: “I lost my favorite handcuffs.”“Your favorite handcuffs? Why do you even have handcuffs?”-After one slip-up, the whole company knows that Dean and Cas are banging in their office.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthdayyy @waywardmoeyy! I hope you have a good one with many more to come! :)

“I lost my favorite pair of handcuffs!” 

 

“Your  _ favorite _ handcuffs? Why do you even have handcuffs?” 

 

A wave of silence came over the office room and every single person had their eyes glued on Dean Smith’s door. It was an awkward scenario going on between two employees, and every single person in the facility tried to pretend like they weren’t watching this go down. 

 

Dean Smith, a once feared director of Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., had softened out ever since he befriended Sam Wesson.  Even though he wasn’t ever particularly scary, he had always been intimidating. Recently more than ever, that reputation was fading. Unlike before, he was chilling with the tech support, boyfriend around his arm. Castiel Novak, Dean’s personal secretary, had gotten promoted to lover-status. They seemed to be very prideful of their relationship, not a single person unaware that they were dating. Something about Cas turned Dean soft, and every single employee below Mr. Smith was grateful for it. 

 

The six foot man was very vocal, and was often heard through the thin door of his office. Most of the conversations were rather basic, nothing overly distracting. Today was the exception. Sam and Dean were in the room, having a normal chat when the director yelped. It caught the attention of some near tech support workers, but not a lot. Eyes only fell onto the door when Sam hollered his response. 

 

“ _ Why do I have handcuffs _ ?” Dean repeated the man’s question, nervously laughing a tiny bit. “Well, why don’t  _ you _ have handcuffs?”

 

Sam blankly stared at his friend. “I don’t know, maybe because I’m not some BDSM freak.” He shot back, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

 

“And you think I am?” Dean replied bitterly, opening and closing drawers like a luniac. For a few seconds there were no words exchanged, the only sound filling the room being Dean frantically searching. 

 

Sam watched for a little before deciding to speak up. “Alright.” He gave in with a sigh when he saw how important locating the handcuffs were to his friend. “I’m going to temporarily overlook the fact that you actually have these handcuffs… and ask you why it’s so dire that you find them.” 

 

Not bothering to stop his search, Dean bent down to scan the area under his desk. “I… I, I well,” He stumbled around, temporarily putting a halt on his search for his handcuffs. Now he had to fight to find words. “I promised someone that I’d give it back tonight after work.” 

 

As curious as Sam was, he knew very well that by asking a question, he’d only get a reply that made this scenario even more confusing. “Okay, well, instead of trying to get into that dark mind of yours, I’ll try to help.” He slid his hands into his pockets. “Do you know where you last had them?” 

 

“In the second to last drawer right there.” He motioned to a dresser in the corner of the room. “But it’s not there, I swear to god someone stole it. Friggin’ assholes.” 

 

The tech-savvy giant made his way over to the dresser Dean had pointed to. He bent down and counted the drawers down until he got to the appropriate one. “Hmm..” Sam opened the drawer and the second he did, he knew that he’d never unsee what was there. 

 

Expect for a used condom, lingerie, ball gag, lube, and a dildo, the space was empty. “Ew… god… Dean…” He said in disgust, quickly shutting slamming the drawer shut. “Why the hell do you have all this sex stuff in your workplace?” 

 

Instantly Mr. Smith turned a deep shade of red as an awkward vibe filled the room. “Oh, yeah… Forget to warn you about that all.” He said, rubbing his neck. “And I basically live in this office.” 

 

“Well, you could get fired because of this poor work ethic.” Sam grumbled, not even wanting to search the room anymore. 

 

Dean chuckled a tiny bit, a dirty thought coming to his mind. “I have a pretty rough work ethic. I’m a hard worker.” Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust and Dean just looked away. “Uh. Yeah.” He mumbled under his breath when he realized that his joke was out of place. 

 

Little did either of them know that the whole tech support crew was lingering outside of the office door, hearing this go down. A few people exchanged laughs, some were appalled, and others were amused.  None of them would have pined Dean Workaholic Smith to be slacking off and mixing business with pleasure. 

 

“Okay, as weird as this whole thing is, why would anyone want to swipe a pair of handcuffs?” Sam wondered as he realized that the handcuffs were probably no longer in Dean’s office. 

 

“Do I look like I’d know?” Dean snapped, running a hand nervously through his hair. He sank down into his chair, spinning around a little bit.    
  


“Are you sure you didn’t bring them home with you?” Sam asked. 

 

“No, last time we used them it wa-” 

 

Before Dean could finish, Sam interrupted. “Spare the details.” He begged, not wanting to have a full picture painted. “If you really did lose them, can’t you explain it to your friend. Worst case scenario you have to go and buy a new pair before going to see him.” 

 

Facing the fact that he had no idea where the item was, Dean just threw his head back. “I guess. I mean, you’re right. It’s not really the end of the world to just tell him. I’m sure he’ll understand. It’s just, it makes me nervous thinking about where the hell those handcuffs went off to.” 

 

Sam sighed, not really having any words for Dean. “Well, I should be getting back to my post…” He replied, going to turn and exit when the door opened. 

 

In came Castiel, holding a box and a drink. The man used his foot to shut the door behind him. Eyes down on the ground, he spoke up without spotting Sam in the room. “I’m sorry about being a little late. I decided to ditch our old handcuffs because my wrists were getting chafed when you’d thrust into me. So, instead I got…” He reached into the box and pulled out a pink, soft pair of cuffs. “... These instead.”  

 

That’s when his eyes fell on a pale Sam. Right next to him, Dean was fifty shades of red. A little bit of blush rose to Castiel’s own cheeks. “Oh, I did not see you there, Sam. Nice day we’re having, hun?” 

 

Tense, awkward, and embarrassed, Sam barely was able to nod. “Uh... yeah. I’m just going to…” He began to walk backwards to the doorway, eyes on the two men. “... Let myself out…” The man chuckled nervously as he made his way out, only turning his back on the lovers when he reached outside. 

 

For half a second, all eyes were on him, but everyone quickly turned away and pretended to act like they were oblivious to the situation. The door slowly creaked shut and the two men left in the office just kind of shuffled. 

 

“What did I just… come back to?” Castiel asked, eyes now locked onto his bashful boyfriend. 

 

“Just great stuff. Great. The whole company knows we fuck here now, I think.” Dean said. 

 

“Well, they should mind their own beeswax. They get fucked by life here, so why can’t we get fucked by each other here?” Castiel asked mindlessly. Not having a voice to sound his thoughts, Dean just shuffled around. 

 

He was definitely going to be the topic of discussion in a lot of people’s houses that night. 


End file.
